Psimon
Weisman, Greg (2012-08-30). Question #15578. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-08-30. | age (2016) = | species = | gender = Male | hair color = | eye color = Black with green sclera | relatives = | affiliation = Queen Bee; The Light | powers = Telepathy | weaknesses = | first = 109 | voice = Alan Tudyk }} Psimon is an agent of Queen Bee. History 2010 Psimon worked with the Bialyan government in studying an extraterrestrial sphere that was sent from another world. When the Team arrived to investigate, he blocked the last six months of their memory, slowing down their interference. When Psimon tried to erase Miss Martian's mind again, they engaged in a mental battle. With help from Superboy, Miss Martian was able to defeat Psimon and send him flying. Psimon later reported to the Light on his failure with the sphere and recapturing Superboy. They revealed that the operation could be considered a success, given that the Light's newest partner has an operational delivery system, one that sent them the extraterrestrial sphere. Psimon was once again working for the Bialyans, using his mind control abilities to brainwash the president of Qurac, Rumaan Harjavti, into handing his country over to Queen Bee. When confronted by the Team, Psimon telepathically battled Miss Martian, forcing her to reveal her true form and subjecting her to her worse fears and insecurities, all while video-recording her transformation for posterity. Pushed to the edge, M'gann managed to mentally overpower Psimon, rendering him catatonic in the process. 2011-2015 Psimon recovered from his catatonic state, but hypnotised his doctors into believing he was still catatonic and left them tending an empty bed for months. 2016 Psimon led a team of villains, consisting of Mammoth, Shimmer, Icicle Jr. and Devastation, tasked with kidnapping runaways and stray teenagers for the Partner. They used a base in the Bialyan desert as a transportation hub. After Devastation caught the trespassing Wonder Girl, the base went into lockdown. Inside, Psimon caught another young hero: Batgirl. He knocked her unconscious with a mind blast, and ordered his cohorts to place her in a pod with the other abductees. He waved away Icicle's concerns that she was too high profile to be held captive; he simply didn't care. He ordered them to prepare a nearby plane for transport of the abductees. He noticed something was wrong with Shimmer: it was actually his old nemesis Miss Martian. He engaged her in psychic battle, and ordered Icicle to kill her while he kept her busy. He hadn't counted on Bumblebee, who used her stingers to distract him. With a blast to the head at point blank range, she knocked him out. Psimon was present when Queen Bee checked on the damage in person. Powers and abilities When he uses his telekinesis and has a psychic battle, he shoots black mental energy beams with a red aura. * Telepathy: Psimon is adept at using telepathy, even tapping into M'gann's mental telepathy network with her team and erasing their memories. Appearances Background in other media * Psimon, real name Simon Jones, is a long time Titans villain, associated with Trigon and the Fearsome Five. * This is his second animated appearance; he had a number of cameos in the final season of Teen Titans. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers